inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:124.49.180.8
Welcome Rin's Page You need to stop making those changes to Rin's page about what her choice would be after she becomes an adult okay? Because if you followed the manga or anime very closely you would understand that those are the only two choices she has when she comes of age as well as would the other characters in the series as well. Anyone who watches the anime or the manga would know that. I am going to warn you also that you could be blocked. While simply making a disputed edit is not grounds for blocking, doing so after it has already been reverted, especially by an administrator, can be. I'm going to ask that you discuss this on the article's talk page before attempting to make another edit about Rin's choice. Constantly going back and changing it without discussion is disruptive and grounds for blocking. Furthermore, either staying with humans or returning to Sesshōmaru are the only options Rin has; Kagome was not discussing Rin's potential career paths or her desire to move to Jupiter. I'm not sure why you think there are so many interpretations of "or whatever she chooses" when there is obviously only one in context.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:48, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay I am going to be as nice as I can about this, you are seriously driving me crazy and you have already been warned by Suzaku once about doing this. Apparently you don't follow the anime or the manga as it has been shown that Rin alway threw a fit about being left in a human village and didn't want to live in a human village even in the final act of the anime and manga. She is staying in the village to LEARN and when the time comes she will be given the CHOICE to what she wants to do. She is still too young to make the final decision and it won't be for a few more years. She most likely went along with Sesshomaru's wishes of her learning to live among humans that doesn't mean it's her FINAL choice okay. You are seriously being very close to being blocked out RinxXxSessh (talk) 14:47, July 15, 2013 (UTC) You were warned not to make further changes of this nature without further discussion. Since you ignored this warning in favor of making further disruptive edits, you will be blocked for one week. Further infractions will result in longer blocking times.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:17, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Leave me alone I was warned about from some good friends of mine on Deviantart and on other websites so I am just going to say this once, it was in the FA episode 19 when Sesshomaru was going to leave her behind in a human village and she shouted at him that she wanted to stay with him so yeah she didn't throw a fit but she DID protest about being left behind in a human village. That was the Final Act episode and now I am going to say this to you. Leave me alone okay because if you are who I think you are I have heard about you on other websites. You go onto other sites and other peoples pages on Deviantart and harrass the hell out of them and don't leave them alone all because they are supporters of Sesshomaru and (older) Rin. If you aren't than I sincerely apologize but seriously will you please just leave me alone because I am not going to put up with you okay. 23:25, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Wrong Episode It was actually FA episode 18 and yes she DOES protest because when he told her that he was leaving her behind in the human village she thought that he was doing it for good and the moment she didn't know he was just doing what he usually does so that is why she 'flipped out' okay. And also Jaken protested too alright. Now can you please leave me alone? I really don't want to talk to you okay. RinxXxSessh (talk) 13:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Done with you. I want you to read this posted by Lord Hyoga: http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lalaone It is just like he/she said and I am seriously done with you okay. You do nothing but harass the hell out of people who are supporters of the Older Rin and Sesshomaru Pairing. I am not the only one as you probably have to deal with but THOUSANDS and THOUSANDS of them and not just me. And also just from your drabble that you posted on my page: Wow, I haven't met stupid people for quite some time, I guess the world is progressing. How do you succeed in exaggerating that much is beyond my understanding. Well, I guess it can't be helped. It's useless and not worth to try to make you understand simple﻿ things, good day to you and best wishes. I am seriously done with you all together okay. I don't care anymore on what you have to say at all. I am done. RinxXxSessh (talk) 22:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC)